muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
We Are
'''We Are - '''singel szwedzkiej piosenkarki Any Johnsson Tekst piosenki See the devil on the door step now my oh my Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives Sliding down the information higway Buying in just like a bunch of fools Time is ticking and we can’t go back my oh my What about the world today What about the place that we call home We’ve never been so many And we’ve never been so alone Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are we are we are One step forward making two steps back my oh my Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life Lining up for the grand illusion No answers for no questins asked Lining up for the execution without knowing why Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are we are It’s all about power bout taking control Breaking the will and raping the soul They suck us dry til there’s nothing left My oh my my oh my What about the world today What about the place that we call home We’ve never been so many And we’ve never been so alone So alone Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are we are we are Keep watching from your picket fence But we are we are we are we are Tłumaczenie tekstu Teraz widzisz diabła tuż za progiem Mój, och mój... Mówiącego wszystkim, jak mają przechodzić przez życie Ześlizgującego się po autostradzie informacji Zakupującego się niczym banda głupców Czas mija, a my nie możemy zawrócić Mój, och mój... Co dziś ze światem, w którym żyjemy? Co z miejscem, które nazywamy domem? Nigdyśmy się tak nie przejmowali I nigdyśmy nie byli... Tak samotni Spoglądaj zza pikietowanego płotu Wciąż coś mówisz, ale to nie ma sensu Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Umywasz ręce Wychodzisz czysty Ale nie potrafisz rozpoznać wewnętrznego wroga Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Jesteśmy Jeden krok naprzód powoduje dwa do tyłu Mój, oh mój Jeżdżąc na świniach złe chłopaki wracają Po życie Ustawiają się po wspaniałą iluzję Brak odpowiedzi na żadne z zadanych pytań Ustawiających się do stracenia Nie wiedząc, dlaczego Spoglądaj zza pikietowanego płotu Wciąż coś mówisz, ale to nie ma sensu Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Umywasz ręce Wychodzisz czysty Ale nie potrafisz rozpoznać wewnętrznego wroga Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Jesteśmy To wszystko jest o mocy, o przejmowaniu kontroli Łamaniu woli i gwałcieniu duszy Wyssą nas do sucha, dopóki nic nie pozostanie Mój, och mój... Co dziś ze światem, w którym żyjemy? Co z miejscem, które nazywamy domem? Nigdyśmy się tak nie przejmowali I nigdyśmy nie byli... tak samotni Tak samotni Spoglądaj zza pikietowanego płotu Wciąż coś mówisz, ale to nie ma sensu Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Umywasz ręce Wychodzisz czysty Ale nie potrafisz rozpoznać wewnętrznego wroga Mówisz, iż nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni Ale jesteśmy, jesteśmy Jesteśmy Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Szwedzkie single